


Contemplating

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: POV First Person, POV Male Character, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Madara after Obito has left the cave to save Rin and Kakashi. Oneshot.





	Contemplating

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Naruto 603 manga chapter, "Rehabilitation", the 604 chapter, "Reunion, and Then" and also the Naruto Shippuden anime episode, 345, "I'm in Hell".

Once the noise has died down and the silence is back again, I settle into my seat, enjoying the peace and quiet.

I must admit while that the young boy, Uchiha Obito is very energetic and full of determination, he is also naive.

Very, very naive.

He seems to believe that the world is a happy place but..

But I know better.

It's a far cry from that.

In fact, the world is a cold, lonely place where nothing ever goes as expected.

Life itself is full of pain, suffering, despair and emptiness.

It's a world of darkness.

Eternal darkness.

However, I plan on changing that.

I will create a new world, one full of hope, love and joy, a world where even those who are dead can be brought back to life.

A world of happiness.

This is something I've spent decades preparing for.

Unfortunately, I can't advance any further because I've reached a very old age which means my body isn't young anymore and although that might be a setback, I have prepared in advance for something like this.

In time, it will all come together.

I'm sure of it.

Very sure.

As for Obito, he needs to learn a painful lesson about the world.

A lesson that will strip away his innocence and naivety. 

Which will happen soon.

Until all I can do is wait.

And hope that the Obito who will return will finally be able to see my way of thinking.

**Fin**


End file.
